


Summertime

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best thing to do on a lazy summer afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime




End file.
